


A Puppy For Christmas II

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Affection, Animal Play, Buttplugs, Christmas Presents, Collars, Costumes, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dress-Ups, M/M, Name Tags, Obedience, Ownership, Pet Play, Possession, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Service Kink, Submission, Tails, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Toys, food bowls, petting, puppy hood, puppy paws - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 24: ToysIn which Alex finds out why Greg was sneaking around on Christmas eve before he invited him into his bed.  Sequel toA Puppy For Christmas.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/His Boys
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Puppy For Christmas II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Puppy For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953578) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> If this wasn't a fill for a particular prompt, I'd have just posted this as a second chapter, but to make it clear, I'll post it separately and link them together instead. 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

"Alex, come on, sit down, there's one last present to give out," Greg said.

Alex looked up at Greg after he'd placed the new tray of snacks and drinks down on the floor for his boys, confused. He just served. He didn't get presents. But then he'd woken up in Greg's arms this morning too, and that was different. Maybe today wouldn't be like previous Christmases. But he didn't want to get his hopes up, so he decided to just go along with Greg's orders and braced himself for disappointment. He sat down next to Russell, who brought an arm around his shoulder and handed him some sweets. 

"There you go, get that into you," Russell said with a grin.

Alex ate them, because he wasn't about to say no to sweets. He settled and gazed up at Greg as he reached for the last present, a large box wrapped in blue paper that appeared to have festive dogs all over it. 

"Alright, one last present for my favourite boy. Come here, Alex, this one's for you," Greg said.

"For me, sir? Really?" Alex said, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, it's for you. Go on, open it," Greg said, offering it to him. 

Alex looked around at the other boys, trying to decide if this was a set-up or not as he gingerly took the present and sat down to unwrap it. He glanced up at Greg, unsure, but unwrapped it to find a gold cardboard box with a puppy in a Santa hat on the lid.

"Sir? What is this?" Alex said, still not sure he was being genuine.

"It's a box. Your present's inside," Greg said, not even sounding a little bit irritated at him.

"Alright, yes, I know, I just-" Alex stopped and opened the box. He stopped mid-sentence because he'd seen his present and couldn't believe it was for him. He set the lid aside. "Is this all really for me?"

"Yeah, it is. I thought it was time you had some proper puppy things," Greg said.

Alex took the puppy hood out. It was leather and had lovely fur on it, and it was so soft to touch. It felt expensive. "Oh, I don't even know what to say, sir. Thank you."

"Are you going to put it on for me, boy?" Greg said.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" 

Alex set the box in front of him as he pulled on the puppy hood. He'd never worn one before, but this one felt so lovely. The snout could be opened with a zip, and the lower half removed so he could eat from a bowl. Alex stopped as Greg knelt down before him and removed his collar so he could put his new one on. This new one was thicker, and it had a cute little dog tag on it in the shape of a bone. Alex was grinning as Greg put the paws on his hands before he manhandled him around to undress him and put the tail in, taking a moment to lube up the buttplug and his arse before he slipped it in gently. Alex had been a little apprehensive about tails, but this one felt perfect. Then it was just the paws on his feet and the outfit was complete. The only other things the box contained were a leash, and a new food bowl with his name painted on the side. 

That was the point where Greg's boys all closed in and began petting him, and Alex sat up straight on his haunches, letting them stroke his head and his back and tell him what a good boy he was. The attention was thrilling. Alex never thought he'd be accepted like this. Normally he was just serving and let them get on with their Christmas. But now he was one of the boys. Well, sort of.

"Oh, you do look lovely in that outfit, Alex. If you're very, very good, maybe you'll get a puppy suit for your birthday, hey? Wouldn't that be lovely?" 

Oh. Alex adored the idea of a puppy suit, and not just because he was practically naked, save for his puppy things, which was fine when he was at home, but he couldn’t go out like that. He crawled over to Greg and sat up, begging, whining with need. 

Greg stroked his head as Alex rested it in his lap, content and happy. He hadn't realised being in the proper puppy gear would feel so good. But he was really finding his pupspace a lot easier now and he adored it. Greg was just being so kind and gentle to him too. He was just gently stroking his head, and Alex never wanted to leave his side. 

"You happy, Alex?" Greg said.

Alex nodded and gave a little bark. 

"Good boy. I think we'll get you a proper duvet and move your bed into my room. How does that sound?" Greg said.

Alex gave an excited bark and got up on his knees, wanting to hug Greg for being so kind to him. Greg brought him into his arms and held him close as he kissed his head and stroked his back. God, he loved this so much. If being a puppy was how he got affection from Greg, if that's what made him happy, so be it. That's what he'd do.

"See, boys? I told you I'd get you a puppy for Christmas, didn't I? But like I said before, you have to take very good care of him, or I'll take him away, yeah? No kicking, biting, or otherwise hurting the puppy, understood, or I'll dish out far worse than you can ever imagine. I have a brand new cane to use on anyone who disobeys me and this one will cut you so very deeply, and you really don't want that, do you?" Greg said.

There was a chorus of 'no, sirs' and Alex didn't even mind if that was the whole purpose of the plan, to make him a plaything for Greg's boys. That felt more like it. He adored being used, and if he could make his boys happy too, then that was even better. 


End file.
